


Le goût de la Haine

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [483]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Dubious Consent, Eintracht Frankfurt - Freeform, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, I love my team don't mind me ❤️, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Non-Graphic Smut, TT, in the past
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: David a du mal à se remettre d'une certaine altercation avec Lewandowski, heureusement il peut compter sur Gonçalo et ses talents pour l'aider.
Relationships: David Abraham/Martin Hinteregger, David Abraham/Robert Lewandowski (past), Gonçalo Paciência/David Abraham, Gonçalo Paciência/Timothy Chandler
Series: FootballShot [483]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 3





	Le goût de la Haine

Le goût de la Haine

David se sent comme s’il allait tuer quelqu’un, même s’il sait déjà qui il souhaite achever tout de suite. D’une, il s’est fait baisé par Lewandowski, dans tous les sens possibles, de Deux, il n’arrive pas à aller mieux depuis. Il a une envie de destruction massive qui se construit en lui, il donnerait beaucoup pour pouvoir l’assouvir. Le problème n’est pas d’avoir eu Lewandowski dans son corps, d’avoir senti sa bite en lui, son souffle sur sa peau ou n’importe quelle autre horrible connerie de ce genre, le pire est de ne plus pouvoir se regarder dans le miroir sans avoir envie de le briser. Il devrait voir un psychologue pour ça, faire du yoga, quelque chose ! Mais il n’en trouve pas la force, il n’arrive pas à s’avouer qu’il s’est laissé faire comme un abruti ! Tout ce qu’il donnerait pour pouvoir se venger de ce foutu polonais, le 5-1 de la dernière fois ne lui a pas suffi. Il sait que ses coéquipiers ont dû remarquer qu’il n’arrivait à se détendre, il est tout le temps énervé, il doit se retenir de tacler à tout va, il ne veut pas non plus arracher les chevilles de ses amis. Adi lui a fait remarquer qu’il devrait éviter de taper trop fort dans le ballon, le carton rouge de sept matches n’a pas aidé. David va imploser s’il ne fait rien pour s’aider.

Il a demandé à Gonçalo de coucher avec lui, c’est le seul dans l’équipe avec qu’il a osé en parler, le seul qui comprend sa colère, il a besoin de son aide pour aller mieux, ou pour au moins ne plus avoir envie de détruire tout ce qu’il trouve. Gonça a accepté, sûrement par pitié pour lui, après tout voir son capitaine lui demander droit dans les yeux de le baiser parce qu’il n’est pas foutu d’aller mieux après une rencontre malencontreuse avec un polonais n’est pas le genre de chose qui aide à améliorer sa situation. Gonça vient quand même chez lui, David n’a pas besoin de beaucoup pour dire qu’il est stressé. David l’est aussi, il ne sait pas comment leur amitié va se tourner après ça. Il se pose tant de questions alors que sa joue est contre l’oreiller et que Gonçalo est sur lui, faisant de son mieux pour ne pas être présent sur lui. David ne sait pas ce dont il a besoin, est-ce oublier Lewandowski ou ressentir une nouvelle fois ce qu’il lui a fait ? Il ne peut pas expliquer ça à Gonça. 

« Tu as besoin de douceur David, je ne sais pas cap, mais je ne veux plus te faire ça, tu crois que ça t’a aidé au moins ? Tu as l’air encore plus perdu maintenant… Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas continuer de te baiser encore et encore jusqu’à ce que soudainement tu prennes goût à la douleur et commence à faire ce que tu n’aurais jamais fait avant. » Gonçalo lui dit une fois qu’ils ont fini, David passe une main à travers ses boucles collées sur son front par la sueur, ses yeux rivés sur les cheveux de plus en plus longs du portugais, son ami a totalement raison et David le savait avant même de lui demander de faire ça, il est le seul à blâmer dans cette histoire, pour avoir été si bête  
« Merci Gonça, retrouve Timmy et avoue-lui tes sentiments, je ne… Je ne veux pas que ça ne se fasse pas à cause de moi, et de mes problèmes. »  
« Tu devrais essayer avec Hinti, tu sais, pas pour le sexe, mais au moins pour avoir sa compagnie, il est gentil, il pourrait plus t’aider que moi. »  
« Je sais, mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour l’approcher sans avoir l’air totalement bizarre. »  
« Ne fais rien, laisse les choses se faire et tu verras, il sera avec toi. »  
« Donc, tu t’en charges ? »  
« Tu as tout compris cap. »

David attend quelques jours avec cette même envie croissante de foutre sa vie en l’air, de quitter Francfort, l’équipe, son autre famille, il y a peu de choses qui le retiennent du pire. Son fils, et l’équipe, sinon, il serait déjà parti plus loin qu’il ne le pense. 

Avant qu’il ne le réalise, Martin est chez lui, à préparer l’un de ses plats autrichiens imprononçables, à déposer des petits baisers sur son poignet. David n’arrive pas à croire que Gonça a réellement réussi dans son stupide plan. En plus, il a aussi réussi à avoir Timothy dans son lit avant qu’il n’ait que le temps de lui demander comment sa drague avançait. David a probablement sous-estimé la capacité de Pacienca à obtenir ce qu’il souhaitait sans foncièrement avoir de difficultés. Il le surveillera à l’avenir, pour être sûr qu’il ne profite pas de ce don pour coucher avec Chandler dans la Commerzbank…

Fin


End file.
